The Choice
by TRUsong
Summary: Suppose everything ended after the Hunger Games: Life was perfect- Except for one thing. Katniss has been arranged by the Capitol to marry Gale. Is this the right choice, or has it been in front of her all along? R&R!
1. Prologue

**The Choice**

Prologue

My feet freeze to the ground as my eyes lock with his.

_He wouldn't do that, _I tell myself reassuringly. _He wouldn't do that, not to me._

My hand reaches out as I step forward. He mirrors my movement, taking his own shuffle back.

"Don't," I whisper, the word barely audible against my lips. A single tear escapes his eye as he shakes his head slowly and-

* * *

**Chappy one coming up! PLEEAAASEEE review! **


	2. Her Secret

Ch.1

**KPOV**

"Smile Katniss," Cinna says, lifting my chin so he could gloss my lips. His calm eyes search for my downcast ones, clearly wanting me to be lively. He applies more make-up, softening my cheeks and brushing sparkles across my eyelids. The corners of my mouth tilt up, trying to pull off a small smile.

He raises a perfect eyebrow that seemed to be asking what was up. My shoulders drop at the relief of somebody finally noticing. A clear of his throat urges me to explain.

"Why?" I simply ask.

His gaze flickers from my cheeks to my eyes and back before answering, "You know why, we're keeping _the girl on fire _look out for this, and going for a sweeter, sugary type."

I give what I hope to be an understanding nod and would have to talk to him at a more private place and time. Cinna and I both know that this Victor's House is not to be trusted with certain conversations. Especially ones that have to do with the Capitol, its laws, decrees and rules.

My eyes look at the clock, knowing that in just a few hours it'd be time for my bridal shoot. Because in just a few weeks, I'd be marrying Gale. Replaying the words in my head again and again, each time losing the little meaning it ever had. Gale's my best friend, yes, but only he felt anything more than that. My feelings were fumbled and confused, clearly unsure if I could love him the way he wanted me to.

"Alright," he says, interrupting my thoughts. "Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone." Cinna winks and walks out my bedroom.

My feet lead me to my bed and I eagerly let my body fall and sit. _He doesn't know yet. _My impatient groan fills the room. I mean, I _can't _tell him.

After Peeta and I were crowned victors of the Hunger Games, we both kept up the star-crossed lovers act. Only that it wasn't an _act _to him, he wanted it real. Proposes that it is.

Ever since we left the train station, we've been growing farther apart- something that was eating us both alive. Because that was only _half _of the truth.

This half, I never told Peeta. Yet.

With our double suicide attempt, the Capitol decided that I should be 'punished'. Their form of a 'consequence' for me would be to marry Gale. It would not only kill Peeta, but turn the whole of Panem against us. The Caitol _knows _we defied them, that we weren't killing each other because we were madly in love, it was because _I _out-smarted them. And no one does that.

Because if I don't marry him not only will my family pay for my disobedience, but thw hole of District 12 will. No food, jobs cut, disaster.

I'll be knows as unfaithful for 'leading' Peeta on and they wouldn't even have a clue that the Capitol is behind all of this. And I have no choice but to follow through with it because surely, there's nothing I _can _do.

Oh, I haven't even started with what _Gale _thinks.

No one but Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, Gale's family and mine know about this wedding. If anyone finds out before they're supposed to- things will get all the more harder.

_Peeta loves you, _my conscience whispers. _But do I return my love for him?_ I ask back.

An eruption of voices room downstairs sends me to wrap myself in a fitted robe and fly down the wooden stairs. Strands of hair fall out of place and I can't help but think of what Cinna will say. MY mother has just shut our front door with an annoyed looking Haymitch by her side.

"I swear," he begins, clearly frustrated. "Every corner I turn, there's a flash and all those yapping fools with notepads and cameras!"

I roll my eyes and see my mother trying to hide a smile. Prim jumps from the kitchen with a vase of tulips in both hands. Haymitch holds open a side of his jacket and pulls out a silver flask. A single look from my mother tells him she doesn't appreciate his drinking in our house and he unwillingly places the liquor back.

Once Haymitch found out about President Snow's plan for me, he simply stared at me with a blank expression and headed home. All his plans ruined. The star-crossed lovers no more. After a while, he finally saw some sense that _nothing _could be done and told me to hold it from Peeta for a while.

"He needs time," I recall him saying. "For now, keep up the love act."

All my feeble arguments about him deserving to know were trampled on because I knew he was right. My mind reeled kept reeling for an excuse to tell him anyways but realized I wasn't ready yet. It was already unbearably painful. The boy with the bread was slowing slipping out of my hands and I couldn't risk hurting him again.

But I had to keep everyone safe.

Everything was so messed up now. Things that I deemed to be crazy, suddenly fall into play. And I hated every bit of it.

Thing door barges open again and in comes Effie Trinket. Her hands flutter in the air as she prattles on about how we're late on our daily schedule and the photographers have been booked for a limit of five hours. "Katniss, darling," she says. "Gale will be over with Aria in a while."

"Aria?" I ask, never hearing the name before.

"His stylist."

"Oh," I say, nodding my head. My mother and Prim leave to go into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

"I need to go to Victor's Village to grab a couple of things," Haymitch says a bit too loud. His eyes show that he wants me to come with him.

I shake my head and scoff out, "Are you kidding? Cinna will jump if he sees I've ruined this," pointing to my face and hair. _Later, _I mouth him quickly.

Haymitch looks around and pulls out the flask. He takes a long swig and shrugs. With that, he opens the door and tries to make his way through the startled cameras and reporters.

I smirk and roll my eyes, knowing that in a few, he'll be lying on his couch, drunk, and blaming his empty flask for everything. Typical Haymitch.

The sun's set high in the sky by now, warming the grass and trees. This August isn't too bad. The heat's bearable and life here has been better. With more food to feed the hungry, starvation has been slowly dwindling.

Shortly after, my prep team arrives and whisk me away to my room. Octavia, Flavius, and Venia place me in my dress and add any final things to my hair and make-up.

"Katniss," Venia starts. "You look stunning, as usual Gale will be impressed.

"What are you saying?" Octavia bursts. "There's nothing _to _impress. He's already head-over-heels for her! And speaking of heels…"

I sigh and let the three squeal about the latest stylish shoes and who's been seen wearing them. Cinna appears after and dismisses the team out of my room. He lays out my bagged outfit on top of my bed and walks over to me.

"Aria and Gale have arrived," he says. "Everything his ready to go, we just need our bride-to-be ready." He winks at me and helps slip off my robe.

A snow white dress clings to my body, accenting my curves and glimmering in the light. An intricate lace pattern crawls over the dress, proving that it was done hand-made. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. I'm a loss for words and thankfully, he spares me from stammering out phrases of obscene compliments.

"Even Peeta will be a feel if he doesn't notice."

My body grows stiff, and I know Cinna _knows_. Knows that I'm not fully on board on the _I'm-totally-in-love-and-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-Gale _ship.

"He'll be watching the shoot?" I ask, my heart racing as I remember he's completely oblivious to the marriage.

"No, but I'm positive they'll be airing it on the television."

How could he _not _know? I mean, with the district talking about it non-stop, and the constant reminders on the television, how is it possible that he doesn't even have a _clue_? Bottom line: _He's going to find out someday, and I'll have no one but myself to blame. _

A pain grows from inside of me, the feeling still lingering even after moments pass. It leaves me feeling guilty for not telling Peeta yet, the weight of the burden heavier than the dress draped on me.

* * *

**PPOV**

"For a special someone?"

I turn to see an elderly woman pointing to the bouquet of flowers in my hands. She smiles gingerly and I realize she's waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yes," I blurt. "Actually, they're for Katniss." I add in, remembering to keep up our act. I sigh mentally as I remember Katniss, telling me it was nothing _more _than an act. As much as it hurt me, I'd always be protecting her. I give her a dazzling smile, so she doesn't notice my mental silence. Her face goes grim and she places a frail hand on my arm.

Her face is shining with sheer confidence as she says, "Don't worry, you'll win her back, Peeta Mellark."

With that, she hobbled away and head inside one of the nearby stores. I feel my eyebrows come together as I ponder her comment in my mind. Maybe she's noticed mine and Katniss' lack of time spent together.

_Which is why you're going over to her house _right _now to set things straight, _my inner voice spoke.

I rearranged the roses once more and made my way to _the girl on fire's _house, completely anxious about seeing her again after almost two weeks.

Smoke was streaming out from their chimney as I approached her house. The smell of some sort of stew fills the air, reminding me I didn't have lunch yet. Taking a deep breath, I assured myself that I wouldn't push her into feeling the same things that I feel whenever I'm around her, when I hear her voice, when she was blanketed safely in my arms.

Because I, Peeta Mellark, was in love with her.

And I'm pretty sure she has as idea that I do. For now, I'm playing it her way, keeping our love an _act _because in time, I _hope _she realizes that the connection between us _is _real.

"This girl is going to be the death of me," I mumble out loud. Which is scarily true because if something, _anything _bad happened to her, life would not have any meaning to it anymore. If I lose her, I don't know what I'd do.

Up the steps I walk, noticing that her front door was ajar. A series of voices stream through the crack and I can't help but wonder what's going on.

I press my face closer to the opening and feel my eyes grow wide. A portion of her house has been transformed into a delicate creation. Lengths of silk draped over rods of silver, vases of pale roses that flash their radiance and unlit candles placed on top of small tables clothed with white covers.

But their beauty paled in comparison to the beautiful angel in the midst of it all.

She flashed a dazzling smile at the cameras. _Oh, a photo shoot. _But for what? MY eyes grazed at her figure, taking in how ravishing she looked. I feel the corners of my mouth tug up as I watch Katniss roll her eyes at something that Haymitch said.

Just as I was about to open the door, someone enters my view. He was wearing a similar outfit to Katniss'. A black button down blazer shrugged on top of a crisp white dress shirt. He looks so familiar…

Gale.

He turns around and walks over to the bench where Katniss sits. My body boils with fury and jealousy as snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He whispers something meant for only her to hear and she gives him a faint smile. I feel the bouquet of flowers slip from my fingers as realization hit me.

_A wedding shoot._

NO. This isn't happening. She couldn't have- How? When…_No! _She's going to marry Gale.

Her eyes meet mine and hold them in her gaze, pleading for me to what, _understand?_ I give her a cold and pained look before turning around and running away.


	3. His Goodbye

**A/N . Sorry for such a long wait. I KNOW. Don't be mad because you know...I'm just a crazy girl, with a double-digit-IQ who has lots of school work..**

**Who am I kidding XD **

**ps. I DO NOT have a double digit IQ...it's actuallly a tripple digit. (''')(='_'=)(''')**

**Thank you to Silly Soul, the other half of my writing brain XD**

**Enjoy...oh and Review...please..Like Please...**

**Disclaimer: If i owned any of the characters in the Hunger Games and owned the plot...wah I wouldn't be writing this wouldn't I ? :D **

* * *

Ch. 2

His Goodbye

KPOV

I pull the pins out of my hair and let it fall shyly around my shoulders. Stupid. I'm so stupid. I should've told him. My hands grip my wooden hairbrush tightly before chucking it across the room. Tears threaten to fall but I refuse to let them. My pain shouldn't be let it. I deserved to feel it for what I've done.

_But it's not your fault, _my conscience whispers. _You didn't have a choice; you were only trying to protect him._

Is that why I didn't tell him? Because I wanted to keep him _safe?_ Or is it because I didn't want him to be mad at me? Either or, his hatred towards me is most certainly beyond making go away.

Gale knows that I am forced to marry him, but to my surprise, he agreed with no hesitation. He says he'll do anything to keep me safe because...he loves me. I sigh and let my head fall into my hands. I just have to convince Gale...and myself...that I _do _love him. To keep everyone safe, I _have _to.

My door swings open and Gale strides in. "Hey Catnip," he smirks. "How's my lovely bride-to-be?"

I turn away to wipe the few tears that I clearly wanted to keep in place. Plastering a small smile on my face, I twist around to face him.

"How are you feeling?" Gale whispers, all traces of humour gone. I shrug and stay silent a he pulls me into his arms. A fluttery feeling ignites in my stomach as his lips come close to my ear. "...Don't worry; Things will be...they'll be fine." He murmurs.

Because it seems like the right thing to do at this time, I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds me tighter. Before I knew what he was doing, his fingers were under my chin, tilting my head up to kiss me. That fluttery feeling suddenly grew, realizing I was kissing him back. I pull away to catch my breath and find him trailing hot kisses down my neck.

He stops at my collar bone and mumbles, "I love you too much."

My fingers untangle themselves from Gale's hair and are quickly snatched up in his hands. His lips trail along my jaw and plant one last soft one on my forehead. I pull my hands out of his grasp and see a flash of hurt pass across his face. Giving a peck on his cheek, I let a breath of relief out as I find my brush and occupy myself with it. He clears his throat and walks back to my side.

He forces me to look at him. His deep eyes look into mine, melting any worries in my head. "I'm here for you Katniss," he whispers. The tingling feeling comes back not understanding _why? _Is it because _I _do love him? My head shakes away from his gaze, wanting the cloudiness in my mind to disappear. I hear him sigh and watch as he gives me a reassuring smile. _I don't deserve you, _my conscience screams. Gale shuts the door quietly, leaving me with my thoughts once again.

* * *

PPOV

My hands slip the white covering off my painting, watching the dust dance in the stream of sunlight. This was the only place I wanted to run to. Shades of crimson and yellow washed part of the canvas, the other half still blank. The paintbrush feels smooth and comfortable, the brush end starting to bristle. I sigh and hold back the tears forming at the bottom of my eyes.

How could she keep _that _from me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Didn't even I _deserve _to know? Maybe she thinks my love for her isn't real. My fingers tighten around the brush, jealous at the sight of G_ale _holding her, _Gale _looking at her with such admiration, _Gale _thinking about her every minute of the day. _Gale, _not _me. _

My eyes stare blankly at the wall, hearing a faint voice talking to father downstairs. _Not now, _I complain solely to myself. His footsteps sound loudly up the stars, no doubt heading towards where I am. I have my back turned away from the door, hoping that Haymitch would _somehow _get lost. Right.

The door creaks open and he slips in, "She wanted to, you know." He mumbles huskily, answering the '_Why didn't she tell me?' _question from my mind.

"The why didn't she?" I growl lowly.

We both knew that _no one_ would be listening to us here in my house. Still waiting for an answer, I turn my whole body to face him, so he could see the full extent of fury my eyes were showing.

Expecting to see his usual sober and flat expression, I'm surprised to find a smirk there. "What?" I ask, completely confused and frustrated.

"You really love this girl, don't you?" He says, chuckling afterwards.

I let in a sharp breath and whisper playfully, "Is it that obvious?"

Haymitch rolls his eyes, and then turns serious. "She _has _to marry him, Peeta. You know what would happen if she doesn't? The Capitol _will _punish not only just you and her, but the whole of District 12."

My eyebrows furrow as I listen between his words. "Wait, what does the Capitol have to do with this?" Unaware, that there was more to the story.

"They're _forcing _the marriage, Peeta."

I feel my body grow cold, hoping it wasn't true. Hoping that he was only playing some kind of sick joke. My eyes grow wider and I'm at a loss for words.

"_What?" _I manage to squeak out. That's just pathetic. They're _making _her marry him. My eyebrows rise higher. "Does _he _know about it? I mean that The Capitol has something to do with it?"

"Yes, but even if he didn't, he still loves her. Gale wouldn't hesitate at the chance given to marry Katniss."

My eyes flicker to his, realizing that he wanted me to do something. As if hearing the flow of my thoughts and not wanting to prolong the obvious, he said in a seriously calm voice. "I want you to get her back."

I search him for a trace of mockery or a joke but find he's dead serious. "What do you mean? You're saying to _win her over_? I mean, the Capitol isn't stupid. They won't fall for the act, they're-"

"The act doesn't matter; your love for her is enough to convince her. Besides, the Capitol thinks we're starting a rebellion _right now_. Once we finish this drama- because you and Katniss _will _get together- we then can start the uprising. I _know _the worst plan ever. But hey, it's going to work."

"You're crazy," I start. "If you think this _plan _will work well, I guess I'm out of my mind. But then again, even if they don't make sense at all, almost half of yours _do _work anyways." As stupid as it sounded, I _would _try it. I_ loved _her, and I would let _nothing _change that. Ever.

I open my mouth and ask, "So, how do I-"

"He snorts and pulls out a small bottle of liquor, "Pah, don't look towards me for any how-to's. Just uh...think with your heart. Something between those lines." He takes a long pull and throws it at me. I shake my head and set it on my art table.

"But what if-"

He points a finger at me, telling me to shut it. "At the beginning of all this," he waves his arms around. "You two promised to do what I say. _This _is still included."

My hand was cramping from holding my paintbrush and I place it down, "I still don't understand why she didn't tell me."

He knew I wasn't referring to the Capitol's wrath or District 12's safety, I was talking about us. Me and her...

Haymitch starts at me for a long time before shrugging and turning to my door. I let out an exasperated moan and swivel to my painting.

My fingers search blindly for the brush but feel cold metal instead. Ah, Haymitch's drink. I'll drop it off later or he'll eventually come back to get it. Trust me.

After about the second stroke of orange, I got lost in my painting. The wind was whistling outside, rocking the house ever so slightly. A while later, my door opens and I don't bother turning around again. A smirk fills my face. What did I say? The drink's a magnet to the guy.

"Come back for your drink eh, Haymitch?" I scoff.

"I'm not Haymitch, Peeta." She whispers.

* * *

KPOV

I pull my hair in aggravation and wonder why I'm still alive or ever existed for that matter. Like, with all the things that I've done and probably hurt someone in the process, why am_ I still living? _

My teeth snap together as I hold back one of those screams that you really should let out on a pillow. It's unfair to Peeta. I take a long calming breath and stand up. I'm going to talk to him, explain _everything _and...and...and what? Tell him I'm sorry, and that I _don't _feel the same? Tell him I _didn't _love him _at all? _I don't know, I can't think.

The cameramen were long gone by now. As I step out of the door, the comforting scents of musky earth and honeysuckle envelope me. I wave and smile at the people who pass by, receiving looks equal or worse than mine in return. Wonderful. Now _they _hate me too?

I shake their piercing glares off my shoulders and keep walking along. Working my way into Victor's Village, I hope to find Haymitch and maybe...Peeta there. My eyes scan the crowd, disappointed to find neither.

"Katniss!"

I turn to the direction of the voice and feel surprised at the sight of Mr. Mellark. He walks up to me and smiles, making me relax. "How's it been?" I ask out of courtesy.

He shrugs, "The usual, I suppose. Oh, Peeta and I would like to congratulate you on your engagement with Gale."

A flicker of hurt appears in his eyes but is quickly covered by a cough. He places a hand on my shoulder, a very active gesture that I've never seen him do. "Be happy, my dear..."

He looks as if he has something else to say but chooses otherwise. With a nod, he walks off. My shoulders sag as the pain starts to spread through me yet once again. I take in a deep breath and suddenly get an idea of where Peeta may be.

His family's bakery shop, or also his house was quite a while from Victor's Village. I find my pace quicken as his house appears. A figure is walking out the door and starts to head in my direction. We meet halfway, and I find out it's Haymitch. A sudden fear bursts in me and I can't help but blurt out, "Is he mad at me?"

Haymitch gives me an eye-roll and slurs, "What do you think?" He groans and tumbles over to place a hand on my shoulder. The sun causes him to squint, somewhat reminding me of a rogue pirate.

"What do you suppose I do?" I whisper low, so the couple passing would not overhear.

"Sorry sweetheart, but if your referring to your teenage romance, then I'm no help. But if you want advice on what to do with the _Capitol,_ defy them."

I open my mouth to argue but am suddenly drowned out with his words. "Forget Gale, it'll upset them and they _will _unleash their wrath. Once that happens, an uprising will begin. Peeta is your answer."

My eyebrows come together as his plan sinks in. _Hurt Gale_? Could I even_ do _that to _anyone_? But if I don't then, _then_-

There were so many outcomes and over half of them would be involved with hurting someone. My hand turns the brass knob, and I step inside. The house was silent, everyone probably asleep our out. I turn to shut the door and see a wobbling Haymitch pointing a finger towards the sky. Up.

I give him a nod and shut the door quietly. I wander into every room on the floor and find that nobody is home. The smell of recently baked bread lingers in the air, that, and some paint.

Memories of Peeta's paintings play in my mind, the horrible reality of it never going to disappear. My hand grips the stair's railing firmly, afraid that I'll fall. But see the truth is that I've already fallen. I can't get back up. Everything that deemed to be okay for once in my life suddenly turned upside-down. I've fallen and I don't think anyone can pick me back up.

A sob threatens to escape my throat and I force it to stay inside. Trying to keep my steps light, I walk up the stairs and find that it's lit only by sunlight. A thin layer of dust sweeps the floor and window panes. There, furthest from where I'm standing, a door was slightly open, where more sun poured through.

My breath holds as I let a finger fully push open the door. In the middle of the room sat Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, smearing paint onto his canvas. I smile at his impressive grace and a delicate hand for art.

Just as soon as it had come, the smile disappears and my breathing becomes shallow once more.

This was it.

"Come back for your drink eh, Haymitch?" He asks.

_This is it. _

"I'm not Haymitch, Peeta," I whisper.

A long silence follows, both of us daring the other to make the next move. My eyes stare straight at his back, not wanting myself to cave. Hands balled up into fists, I stand like this for what seems like hours when he finally turns to me.

He covers his painting with a white sheet as I try and get a peek at it. Ever so slowly, he lifts his head and those beautiful blue eyes meet mine. He lets out a shake breath and swallows. I was killing him.

"Peeta, I—''

"Why?" He whispers.

That single word did it. I feel my cheeks burn with a pain so indescribable, I feel as if running away would be a way to escape it. But no. I would not do that. I wasn't a coward. My mouth is dry, an explanation bubbling at the base of my throat. This is entirely all my fault. If my stupid pride and ignorance hadn't gotten control over me at the arena…

"There's nothing I _can _do Peeta," I say. "It's the only way to keep people here safe. The only way to keep _you _safe." I plead with my eyes, hoping he'd understand. I was sure that Haymitch had told him about the Capitol's plan for me already.

"But there _is _something you can do, Katniss," he pries, taking a few steps closer to me. My eyes square with his, knowing his battle to make me see reason is far from over. "Forget the Capitol! This so called 'marriage' isn't right and you know that as well as I do. I just want you…to be happy."

"Happy?" I ask with a fake laugh. "How can anyone _here _find happiness?"

Completely avoiding my question, he shakes his head, closes almost all the space between us and shuts his eyes. "Forget…please, just forget," he whispers.

He didn't _understand_, did he? Frustration started to spread through me and I growled, "You think I can just _forget_? Wave it away, Peeta?" His head moves from side to side incredulously, but I keep ranting on. "It's done! The Capitol will have nothing to do with my life anymore. Everyone is safe. This marriage is a life or death for us. Gale loves me."

I realize that I've been saying all those things in one breath and I take several gulps. He _had _to see reason. It was the only way. The Capitol doesn't have limits; it can do whatever they wanted at any time.

His blue eyes stare straight into mine as he asks, "But do you love him?"

Chills run up and down my spine as I ask the question again. _Do you love him? _Gale is my best friend, and I loved him. He could melt my heart, protect me, keep me safe, always be there for me…so many things he could do.

_Blank. _I don't know. It's complicated. _But what was so complicated about it? Do you love him? Yes or no? _I didn't know. The same answer, 'I don't know'. Always.

"Yes," I say slowly. It wasn't technically a lie, just half the truth. "I do love him."

"You're lying, Katniss," he says with a weak attempt at a smile. "I can tell when you do. I don't think you love him." He steps closer, and I can't help but mirror his backwards. Shameful, for a hunter like me. My back presses against the cool, grainy wall, while my eyes suddenly lock with his.

"What are you saying?" I whisper, my heart beginning to race. "I do love him and that's nothing but the truth."

He smiles.

God, I can't do it. I can't break his heart. Not Peeta. Please not him. Why does he have to be punished? Not so by the Capitol, but by me.

_You have to. It's the only way._

I mentally suck in my breath and force my burning tears to fall. The only way to save him, to keep him hidden from further pain was…to hurt him. Ironic, really.

I force my hands to stop shaking as I open my mouth to say-nothing.

Before any words are spoken, his mouth is on mine, kissing me with so much passion. I raise my hands to his chest, their intention to push him away. But I can't make them do it. They stay limp as _my _heart squeezes, realizing that maybe I _do _love him. His hands are tangled in my hair, deepening this blissful moment. _Our _blissful moment.

And that was when I knew. Finally, _truly, _knew.

Peeta loved me. _Loves _me. The boy with the bread is not acting. No. This is real. Tears leak down my face as I remember my choice- one that I made two seconds ago, the one that will undoubtedly stay with me forever.

_It's the only way. _

I pull away and gaze into his eyes, capturing the beauty of the window to his soul. My lips start to quiver. He knows what I'm about to say. Which is why I won't prolong the moment any further. I _have _to do this.

"I've already made my choice," I whisper slowly.

"I know…" he trails off. His lips touch mine briefly, and I could tell that, _that _would be it. "…this is my last goodbye."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for such a LOOOOOONGGGG wait...!! But with so much work at school and a three week vacation...you know...so I'm currently writing Chapter three...I hope you can still be patient with me and continue reading... "The Choice." **


	4. Her Lust

Her Lust

**KPOV**

I now regret the day that I said _hello _to Peeta.

It meant that sometime, someday, I would have to say goodbye. The worst part was that I _had _to. I had a choice, yes. But I could only choose one.

A ragdoll, that's what you could call me, I suppose. My body wanders mindlessly to somewhere, arms hanging limply at my sides and feet dragging along the ground.

_This is my last goodbye. _

No tears come, no pain. Just an overwhelming sense of...nothing. What can I do? _Nothing._ What can the Capitol do? _Everything. _Haymitch says that I can defy the Capitol, show people that a revolution is possible. To do that, he wants me to...use Peeta.

But what if it didn't work? The Capitol is not one to be deceived so easily. What if they knew what was going to come and were already planning a counter? What if hurting someone was involved? _What if? _

Countless questions raced in my mind and I was glad I had reached my house. The smell of chicken and mashed potatoes greets me but I hardly feel any hunger yet. Mom and Prim are chopping up vegetables in the kitchen, another side dish for tonight's dinner. I swing in to say a quick hello and retreat towards the stairs.

About halfway up, I sigh and walk back down. The garden seems like a good place to go right now. My hands push the double-doors open and I close my eyes as the sun hits my face.

The gondola is set up and a ceramic porch set is standing underneath. I ease myself in one of the cushioned chairs and hug myself tightly. Eyes staring blankly into the distance, I sit there, thinking about how guilty I feel that I _am _thinking whatever it is I am thinking. If that even makes sense?

So that was it? He had bid his farewell, hadn't he? Did that mean that he accepted the marriage? Because I for one, still...don't. Yet. Well, I don't blame him. I don't deserve his love. I just-

"Enjoying the view are we?"

I startle and turn to see who it is. Dressed in a simple button-down vest and suede pants, I can't help but wonder if it makes him sweat. Cinna manages a smile out of me and gestures if he could sit down. I wave him on and we sit in silence for a few minutes, both of us watching the sun set. Was _he _seeing this too?

There it is again. Thoughts of Peeta.

I was engaged to Gale for Pete's sake! Shouldn't I be thinking about him?

"He loves you," Cinna murmurs.

My eyes flicker to his face and I can't tell who he is talking about. I open my mouth to ask but am quickly drowned out by his. Well. How many times have people done this to me?

"Don't doubt it once. _Ever. _How lucky you are, to have someone treat you like you're the world to him. Who treats you with so much affection and kindness. Treats you like every day is his last. Don't forget this, Katniss. It will save you, in more ways you think."

Somewhere deep down, his words start to take effect. Cinna's right. Isn't he always. I place a hand on his and whisper a thanks. In just a few sentences, Cinna had spoken words that filled me with hope and...truth.

"Dinner?" He raises a brow. I nod and take his offered arm. The table is set and soon everyone digs in. Moments later, Haymitch walks in and avoids any contact with his eyes.

"I thought Peeta was coming with you," My mom asks curiously. At that, mine and Haymitch's eyes flicker to one another, communicating silently.

_We can't tell them! _

His brow furrows, seeming to ask, _Tell them what? _

"I'm afraid he won't be coming tonight Ms. Everdeen," Cinna says with a hint of disappointment. I lean back against my chair, relieved Cinna had been born.

"Oh, I see," Mom mumbles, but instantly perks up, "Perhaps Gale?"

As if on cue, he barrels through the door and runs past the dining room. We look at each other quizzically. Seconds later, he comes back, looks around as if checking and smiles.

"Sorry, still not used to the mansion, but don't wo- hey, I'm invited to dinner, right?" He blurts

After a quick peck on my cheek, he seats on my right side while Haymitch sits on the left. Haymitch grumbles something about Gale and his 'illicit good mood'. I am morbidly curious as well.

"You're unusually perky today. Really. So what's up?" I ask.

He smirks and places a stray hair behind my ear, "You'll see after dinner." Wonderful.

My shoulders slump and Haymitch clears his throat. We turn to look at him, waiting for his announcement. He dabs the corner of his mouth with the napkin and says, "Earlier today, I received an invitation regarding a celebration for Gale and Katniss. Mayor Undersee wishes to extend his gratification and regards to the both of you." He pulls out an embroided envelope from the inside of his pocket and hands it to me.

"When is it?" I ask him, not really feeling the urge to open the envelope right now.

"The evening of this Friday, 7p.m. and onwards," Cinna answers before Haymitch can.

"Oh Katniss, I'm sure Cinna has something planned for you already." My mom trills happily. Cinna smiles at her and returns to his meal. A silence grows, and the topic only came up once after. Mother and Prim insisted that they clean up and wave us off into the parlour.

Gale got the fire going and walks over to me, a cup of tea in one hand. He takes a small sip and passes it to me. "Thanks," I mumble, watching the steam rise from the mug. I place it on the table next to the couch. He rests an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. We are alone, the rest of the clan either in the backyard or in the kitchen.

"So Catnip, how was your day?" Gale asks. I shrug and take a sip of my tea. The warm liquid runs down my throat and I don't speak for a while.

His voice claims a more acidic tone when he says, "Did you go and see _Peeta_?"

This really ticks me off and I feel my teeth snap shut. I say through them, "What is so _wrong _about seeing him?" He always does this. The mere mention of his name sets Gale on edge. "You're not jealous, are you?"

He refuses to meet my eyes and stares at a blank space on the wall. His jaw is set and his fingers drum against his knee quickly. I smile, thinking about how much Gale cares about me.

I place a hand on his cheek and ask, "So what was it you wanted to show me?" I ask curiously. His eyes flicker to me and I see him trying to hold his smirk back.

"It's not _that _important," he whispers. He looks at me, and then away, seeing that I'm looking at him. He blows out a breath, takes hold on my hand a slowly plants a kiss along the back of my fingers. He sighs and stands up. Walking over towards the next room, he comes out with his hands behind his back. "So, I know it's pretty lame but..." I have no idea what to expect. I bite my lip and smile as he holds a bouquet of ten roses. Taking them from him, I notice that nine are real and one is fake. I look up at him and he says, "I'll love you till the last one dies."

Oh, God. He loves me so much. Why Gale? If only you knew. He gazes at me with such adoration, they wipe traces of all thoughts on my mind but him. "You know I never doubt you. You know that I think about you. You know that I can't live without you." He whispers.

I lay the bouquet of roses on the couch and lock my arms around his neck. He presses his lips on mine, telling me how much he loves me with no words. I feel tears, but unsure if their mine or his. The intensity grows and I gasp for air. He moves to my neck, grazing my skin ever so slightly. His hands send goose-bumps along my arms. Our breathing increases tempo and I take a step back. My calf meets the coach and I fall back, bring Gale down on me.

He chuckles and kisses my nose. I blush and reach behind my back for the bouquet. I pull it out and set it on the floor. His eyes look into mine before saying, "Do you love me, Katniss?" A moment passes and I find that I can't answer. Not wanting to arouse further suspicion, I kiss him and he kisses back after a while. My hands get tangled in his hair and I enter into a sort of dreamy state. His hands have been on my hips, but now begin to roam- over my stomach, sending a tingling feeling to it. His hands roam further up, starting to undo the buttons of my shirt. My skin is burni-

There's a cough.

Gale's head turns toward the archway to find Haymitch leaning against it. He raises his eyebrows and looks at us, not sure if he wants to smirk and tell my mom or rip Gale to shreds. Gale instantly jumps off me and helps me sit up. I turn away from Haymitch and clasp the two buttons close. I don't dare look at Gale, not wanting him to see how flushed I am.

"Having fun?" Haymitch asks.

* * *

**GO AHEAD! HATE ME!!!! IM SORRYYYYYYYY, -_- , So much stuff has been going on, I have literally had NOO TIMEE AT ALLLLL to write. Not even a drabble. SO I snuck this in, for those who still are hopelessly waiting for it. I'm not promising a quicker chapter , because frankly, I don't think I can keep it. I'm sincerely sorry. Plus, I've been more focused on 'Mozarella Love' (collaboration with SilLy Soul - link in profile for those curious ^-^) I hope you like this...... ;)**


	5. Her World

Her World

**KPOV**

"You know Katniss," Cinna started. "If you're going to be acting like this tonight, everyone will see something is wrong."

I sighed and started picking at a loose thread at the hem of my dress. Tonight would be Mayor Undersee's celebration in honour of mine and Gale's upcoming _marriage_. I grimaced and shifted in my seat. Cinna's fingers touched my hair lightly, letting loose strands fall to frame my face. He grasped my shoulders and turned me to face the mirror.

"Ah, I seem to like this look of yours," he smiled. "Shows the fragile and soft side of you, don't you think?" My skin had been powdered with the faintest of glitter and had my hair pinned up into a messy chignon bun. My dress was a simple one- white, strapless, and trimmed with white lace. A silver heart necklace rested around my neck, the only piece of jewellery I was wearing aside from my diamond earrings.

"Cinna," I whispered. "How am I supposed to save one, without hurting the other?" The question had been in my mind, replaying every second of the day. It wasn't something I could answer, at least not easily. But, was there even a solution? I doubted there was.

Cinna simply looked at me. Those carefree eyes showed that he also did not know. Cinna looked away and paced in front of the window. The sky had changed colour into a dim purple, letting a few stars twinkle here and there.

"We'd better get going sweetheart," Cinna said. "Don't want to be late for your own party, would you?"

I smiled and stood up. Little did he know, I wanted to be as late as I possibly could.

"What is this? A carriage?" I said.

"From what I see? Yes, a carriage. More exact, a wagon being pulled by horses, sweetheart," Haymitch slurred. He chuckled and let his head loll to the side.

"Has he been drinking?" Gale asked from beside me.

"When has Haymitch _not _been drinking?" I retorted.

"Touché," Gale murmured. Mayor Undersee's mansion wasn't far from Victor's Village, but travelling in horse and carriage would take a while to get there. Prim suddenly felt sick so my mother decided it'd be best for her both of them to stay and rest.

Cinna shied away from Haymitch, more or less likely because he was on the verge of collapsing. A little while later, the mayor's house appeared in the near distance. Lights shone from the windows and the main entrance doors were wide open, streaming with music and laughter.

The carriage came to a stop and Gale opened the side. Haymitch suddenly twitched and fell out. His eyes shot open, and he stood up. He wobbled from side to side and was caught by Cinna for support. I smirked and let Gale step out first. He held out his hand for me to hold and helped me step down.

He kept his hand in mine as we walked down the stone pathway lined with white roses and lights. I shivered. _Roses. _Of all flowers, those _would_ be the ones chosen.

I breathed in and kept my eyes on the door. Gale walked along side of him, giving my hand a squeeze every so often. Cinna and Haymitch trailed close behind, Haymitch mumbling something about wanting more liquor. Our footsteps echoed along the cobblestone path, the small puddles rippling gently. Lengthy satin curtains willowed across the French doors and white streamers hung lightly on the apple trees lining the edge of the house. We reached the entrance and just as I had expected, pairs of eyes seemed to instantly catch sight of us.

"Ah," Haymitch started, standing on his toes and squinting his eyes. "I must reunite with a dear friend of mine over there."

He left with a sloppy grin and disappeared in the crowd. Gale shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do with so much attention. Cinna placed a light hand on my back, urging me to move forward. A silence passed over the room, parting as we walked particularly to the middle.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mayor Undersee spoke, appearing out of nowhere. "Alas, our guests of honour have arrived!" An eruption of cheers followed right after, smiles and hollers sounding.

Gale wrapped an arm around my waist, bending to whisper in my ear, "Anything wrong? You look distant."

I took an unnoticeable breath and smiled. "I'm fine," I whispered. Him looking still unconvinced, I took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He relaxed and smiled back. Noticing Cinna had left our side, I relied on Mayor Undersee for what was going to happen next. He picked up a glass of bubbling champagne and offered me one as well. I waved a no thanks and instead handed it to Gale. He took it and took a small sip. He grimaced and pursed his lips. I giggled.

A small orchestra sat grouped in the corner, beginning to play another piece. Violinists and cellists played with passion and gentleness. A beautiful sounded in my ears, creating a subtle atmosphere in the room. People started to dance, gliding across the polished floor.

I noticed Haymitch standing near a table, a glass filled with scotch in his hand. Some 'friend' he had to reunite with. His head bobbed in tune to the song, his fingers swaying in the air. A few women passed him and laughed behind their feathered fans. They looked at him with pity as he saluted their presence. I smirked and looked around for Cinna. He was conversing with what seemed to be other stylists, considering their gaudy hair and outlandish scarves.

Realizing it would be awkward if Gale and I just stood here, I urged him to the nearest table with vacant seats. He scoffed and pulled me to a stop.

"The whole point of a ball is to _dance_, sweetheart." He tugged me towards the polished floor. I shook my head and stood my ground. It wasn't that I was an uncoordinated dance, I just felt self-conscious about attempting to move co-ordinately and gracefully at the same time.

"For someone who's not afraid of the wilderness and weapons, it's quite funny seeing you have trouble with dancing," Gale snickered.

"Oh quiet," I said. "Dancing is easy for me. Just move side to side and look like you know what you're doing." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He placed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and rested his hand on the back of my neck. He kissed my forehead and beckoned me to dance with him. I sighed and obliged with a grudging response.

"Remind me why I decided to dance with you?" I mumbled.

"You can't resist my stunning good looks and carefree personality," he answered, waggling his eyebrows and giving me one of his grins. I rolled my eyes and let him twirl me around. I noticed that a large circle had formed around us two, leaving the floor to us and a few other couples. It was a cliché I admit, but there was nothing I could do about it. Gale seemed to notice the attention and buried his face in my hair, undoubtedly hiding a smile. The song came to an end and a soft applause started. Gale and I bowed, which seemed really formal for me.

Much chatter began, and the crowd retreated to different people. Cinna approached us and handed me a glass of red liquid.

"It's not wine, is it?" I asked. He shook his head and said it was a juice of some sorts. I took a few sips and didn't realize just how thirsty I really was. Finishing the glass, I placed it on the nearest waiter's tray and made my way back to Gale.

Cinna drummed a finger against his chin and murmured, "The ball's a bit.."

"Over the top?" I asked.

"Hm." Cinna agreed. Come to think of it, how long have we been here? I sighed and hoped the end would come soon. Tiredness was beginning to creep its way to me and I stifled a large yawn. Time seemed to fly pretty slow tonight.

**PPOV**

"Ready?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes, but don`t you think I'm a bit-"

"You're beautiful." I broke in. My eyebrows furrowed as the words passed my lips. They had a different taste, a whole new mood. She was indeed a beautiful sight, but it wasn`t the same. It didn`t not feel the same as I said the words to her. A smile spread across her face. I cracked one as well, hoping it would pass for a genuine one.

"Ready?'' she in turn asked me. I nodded and held my arm out. She set her slender hand atop mine and we walked out of the room. We started to walk down the corrider, to the peak of the ivory staircase. The marble floor was gleaming and my eyes darted down to my reflection. Was this me? Or just a reflection of what I wanted others to see? I had no answer. Not right now. But hopefully, someday.

**KPOV**

"You should really control yourself," Cinna told Haymitch.

"Oh relax," Haymitch slurred. "It's a party. I have the right to get drunk here. I have the right to drink all I can. You know why? Because I have the right!"

I looked at him with much confusion. That made absolutely no sense. What should I expect though? As smart and strategic the guy was, he was pretty stupid. Sometimes. Gale chuckled and caught my eyes with his. He leaned in but stopped mid-way. I raised my eyebrows and saw that something had caught his gaze. I realized the loud chattering had once changed to whispers again and fumbled for the cause.

Cinnas lips pursed and Haymitch's eyesbrows slightly lifted. I turned around and felt my body go slack. Standing side by side, on top of what seemed like the world right now, was Peeta Mellark and Madge Undersee.

* * *

One word.

SORRY.

Loads of school work and stuff. I've gone through some changes. Trying to get back on track.

Would it be too much to ask for reviews...?

Thank you for those being patient though, means the world to me.

-TRUsong


End file.
